Drabble I Chantao
by Seokkie
Summary: ga bisa buat summary, happy reading :D


**Main Cast :**

**Park Zi Tao : 17 years old**

**Park Chanyeol : 7 years old**

**Slight :**

**Park Joonmyun as Suho and Chanyeol cousin**

**Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, and Kim Minseok as Chanyeol classmate's**

**Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Family**

XXX

**Crimson-teared eyes were swelling... teaching you how cute he is, yet how fragile he is...**

**but there's something I want you to know... that...**

Chanyeol tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada kedua sahabatnya yang dengan baik hati mau mengantarnya sampai ke dekat rumah.

"Sampai bertemu besok!" seru teman-temannya,

"Ya," jawabnya seraya berlari memasuki daerah perumahan dengan gembira. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya, menaruh sepatu hitamnya di rak dan membuka tasnya dengan terburu-buru,

"Hyung! Tao-hyung, lihat nih aku dapat nilai bagus di rapor!" Chanyeol berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar Kakaknya, seperti yang ia duga, tidak ada seorang pun di rumah kecuali Kakaknya. Begitu senyumnya melebar sebelum membuka knop pintu, seseorang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya,

"Mwo? Suho-hyung, kenapa ada disini?" pertanyaannya pun terbengkalai tak terjawab, entah mengapa tatapan Kakak sepupunya itu membuat Chanyeol menelan ludahnya sebelum ikut berlari menuruni tangga bersamanya.

" Chanyeol, Oppa-eommamu ada dimana?" tanya Suho sembari menggendong Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mobilnya, lalu menjalankan mobilnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Mo-mollayo hyung, mereka sibuk, terlalu banyak tamu dari Negara lain yang datang ke perusahaan akhir-akhir ini. Mereka jarang berada di rumah,"

"Ooh," Suho mengangguk setelah mendengarnya, namun raut wajahnya yang terlihat... sedih, sama sekali tak berubah.

"Hyung, sebenarnya kita mau kemana, sih?"

"Ke Rumah Sakit,"

"Mwo? Memangnya siapa yang sakit?"

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu," Chanyeol bungkam, ia tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi disini.

_That the tears he used to cry... aren't as pure as rain falls..._

_and that the lies he used to spoke... aren't as perfect as it seemed to be..._

XXX

Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki kecilnya, menuju sebuah kamar yang bername-tag 'Park Zi Tao' dia menelan ludah dan mulai memutar kenop pintu secara perlahan. Sedangkan, Suho meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Hyung..." panggil Chanyeol pelan seraya mendekati Tao yang menatap keluar jendela,

"Ah, kau saeng. Kemarilah." Tao menepuk pelan kasur yang ada di sampingnya. Chanyeol mulai berjalan dan mencoba menaiki tempat tidur yang terlampau tinggi untuk ukurannya.

"Uuuuuh…" Ucapnya seraya mencoba menaiki tempat tidur itu. Tao hanya tertawa pelan dan menggendong adiknya untuk naik.

"Aigoo, ternyata kau berat juga." Canda Tao yang langsung mendudukkan Chanyeol di pahanya. Chanyeol hanya terdiam.

"Hm, siapa yang mengantarmu ke sini?" Tanya Tao memecah keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka.

" Suho-hyung…" Jawab Chanyeol singkat. Tao hanya tersenyum dan mulai mengusap lembut kepala Chanyeol

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Aku… Mendapatkan nilai terbaik dari semua kelas."

"Hebat, aku bangga padamu," sahut Tao sambil tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Chanyeol gemas. Chanyeol membalasnya dengan senyuman yang agaknya dipaksakan,

"Waeyo?"

"Gwechanayo... oh ya, hyung,"

"Ne?"

"Cepat sembuh, ya,"

"Pasti," Chanyeol melebarkan senyumnya dan memeluk Kakak semata wayangnya itu. Ia selalu yakin Kakaknya adalah seorang namja yang hebat, penyakit seperti ini pun pasti dapat dikalahkannya, namun... kekhawatiran itu masih melekat di pikiran Chanyeol

XXX

Hampir seluruh murid mengerubungi sosok Chanyeol di tempat duduknya, mereka penasaran akan keadaan Kakaknya yang sakit keras.

"Bagaimana keadaan Tao-hyung, Chanyeol-ah?" tanya Sehun polos,

"Dia masih belum boleh pulang dari Rumah Sakit, tapi kemarin dia kelihatan sehat,"

"Baguslah kalau begitu, tapi apa kau yakin?" tanya Baekhyun,

"Iya, Chanyeol -ah! Dulu, sepupuku juga sakit keras sampai harus dirawat di Rumah Sakit, setelah beberapa hari dia memang terlihat sehat... tapi setelah itu dia mening-" Sehun buru-buru menutup mulut Minseok

"Mintheok-hyung, babo!" bisik Sehun pada Minseok

"A-ah, Chanyeol... jangan salah paham, kami yakin Tao-hyung akan segera sembuh," celetuk Minseok, namun Baekhyun menyikutnya,

"Dengan bicara begitu, kau hanya meyakinkannya bahwa kita MEMANG berpikir hyungnya tidak akan selamat!" kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang berbisik pada Minseok.

Chanyeol terdiam, ia menatap soal di bangkunya dengan tatapan kosong, isi kepalanya tetap merajuk pada apa yang Minseok katakan tadi. Seketika ia berdiri, berlari keluar kelas sesekali menubruk beberapa temannya.

"Tuh kan, apa kubilang!" seru Baekhyun dan Sehun bersamaan. Semuanya terdiam dan merenung disana sementara Chanyeol menangis di perjalanannya menuju Rumah Sakit.

XXX

"Hyung!" Teriak Chanyeol seraya berlari menuju Tao yang masih duduk di tempat tidur. Tao kaget lalu menyingkirkan anak rambut Chanyeol yang muncul menghalangi matanya,

"Apa hyung sudah sembuh?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan polos.

"Hyung juga tidak tahu, Channie-ah," Jawab Tao dengan lembut.

"Jangan jawab seperti itu! Hyungie, Tolong berikan aku jawaban yang me-ya-kin-kan!"

"Memangnya ada apa, sih? Kau kan tahu hyung pasti sembuh, jadi tenang sa—"

"Hyung! Aku serius!" Chanyeol menatap kedua bola mata Kakaknya tajam, tetapi tak lama kemudian muncullah tetesan bening di kedua ujung matanya,

"Hyung, apapun akan aku lakukan bila dapat menyembuhkan penyakit Hyung! Tapi aku tidak tahu caranya..." celetuk Chanyeol yang lalu menundukan kepalanya, menghindar dari tatapan Tao

"Chanyeol-ah..." dan ia pun mendongak,

"Kau bisa melakukan apa saja untuk menyembuhkan hyung," Tao tersenyum, ia mengusap pipi adiknya demi menyingkirkan air mata yang menodainya,

"Jinja?"

"Tentu saja, kau hanya perlu tersenyum dan bersikap ceria seperti biasanya" Chanyeol terdiam, ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sampai sebuah ide datang entah dari mana.

"Hyung... aku mau hyung tidur,"

"Disini?"

"Ne,"Tao menurut dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur putih itu, begitu kepalanya menyentuh bantal, Chanyeol menarik tangan kiri Tao dan menggenggamnya erat dengan kedua tangannya.

"Waeyo, Chanyeol-ah?" Chanyeol yang masih menangis tak mau menjawab, ia malah menundukkan kepalanya dan menempelkan dahinya pada punggung tangan kiri Tao. Teringat kembali hari-hari dimana mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama...

dimana Chanyeol selalu mengikuti Hyungnya kesana-kemari, dimana Tao selalu mengacak rambut adiknya ketika dia sedang senang, maupun dimana mereka selalu tertawa dan bergembira bersama.

**Then he climbed to the bed... lie right beside his dear brother... he holds his hands...**

**aiming to seek warmth and to give warmth from its hold his holding himself...**

Tao tersenyum di tengah isak tangis Chanyeol yang semakin menjadi-jadi, senyumnya tak kunjung pudar bahkan dengan matanya yang mulai menutup rapat... perlahan tapi pasti, air mata pun terlihat mengaliri mata Tao

Chanyeol masih menangis, namun hatinya terasa begitu damai. Begitu pun Tao yang baru saja meneteskan air matanya.

Hujan badai tiba-tiba mendesak Chanyeol untuk kembali mengecek keberadaan Kakaknya, apalagi tangannya yang mendadak terasa dingin,

"Hyung? Tao-hyung..." Chanyeol menunggu, namun tak ada jawaban. Perlahan, ia menaruh tangan kiri Kakaknya di sisi tubuhnya yang terbaring, lalu Chanyeol pun berlari ke dekat pintu keluar untuk menyalakan lampu.

Seiring dengan membiasnya cahaya lampu, sorot mata Chanyeol tertuju tepat pada wajah Kakaknya. Tao tersenyum, sinar lampu yang meneranginya membuat Chanyeol begitu yakin bahwa Tao bahagia.

Namun kulit pucat itu pun tengah membuktikan segalanya. Chanyeol tertunduk dalam namun segera mengangkat dagunya lagi dan menghampiri Tao,

"Aku yakin hyung sudah berada di tempat yang indah dengan bahagia," celetuk Chanyeol sembari mengusap dahi Tao

"Hyung... annyeong," Chanyeol menarik kembali tangan kiri Tao, menggenggamnya... lalu tertidur diatas punggung tangan kaku tanpa menghentikan air matanya.

_And he slept with tears..._

- THE END


End file.
